Let's do it already
by Ai Enmaxjigoku shoujo
Summary: Recently, every time they have gotten anywhere close to intimate, Jean has gotten too flustered and runs away despite wanting to take his relationship with Armin to the next level; afraid of pressuring Armin into something he doesn't want. Armin shows him he wants it too. Jean/Armin. AU. For the snk kinkmeme.


A/N: Pre-established relationship, AU, Jean being an idiot. Yup, this is a fill for the kinkmeme. Enjoy.

* * *

"Mm Jean," Oh god, he really couldn't handle it when Armin called his name like that. Did the blond know what he was doing to him? Probably not. It would be too cruel otherwise.

Currently, the two boys were sitting on Jean's bed, the smaller boy sitting between the brunet's thighs, petite hands curled around his shoulder's as Armin rose up on his knees slightly to press their lips together once more.

Jean, for his part, had one hand wrapped around Armin, hand resting at the small of his back while his other hand laid curled in the sheets – desperately clutching the cerulean blue fabric (if anyone asked, he would definitely deny that he bought them because they reminded him of a certain someone's eyes) as he put all of his will power into not pushing Armin down and pinning him to the surface of the bed and having his way with him.

They had been dating for close to three months now and so far had yet to go anywhere past making out. It wasn't that Jean didn't want to, and it wasn't because Armin had said he didn't, but the tall boy felt the need to resist his body's urges. It wasn't his intention really, but every time he and Armin were in a situation that could potentially lead to anything sexual he unconsciously panicked because oh god this was Armin – sweet, cute, naïve innocent Armin who would accidentally rub up again him and seduce him unknowingly and Jean didn't want to destroy that purity.

Jean groaned when Armin pressed himself closer, their clothed chests brushing and Armin's knee slipping a bit too close to a certain area of Jean's and shit- shit he was getting hard and if Armin got any closer he'd surely notice and then get embarrassed and then Jean would get embarrassed and he'd feel bad and—

"I just remembered I left the stove on!" Jean cried as he pulled himself away from Armin, who fell backwards in shock with a small 'oof' and could only watch as Jean bolted out of the room, bow-legged.

Armin sighed heavily, throwing one of his arms over his eyes as he lied on the bed, the erection he had been sporting earlier slowly wilting away at being rejected again. He didn't understand it. Clearly Jean wanted to get a bit more physical, and Armin wanted to too, so why was this the third time that Jean had panicked and run away? It was seriously getting to be a problem.

With another huff, he pulled himself to a sitting position, throwing his legs over the edge of the bed and waiting patiently for Jean to return. He knew from experience, unfortunately, that after running away like that Jean would lock himself in the down stairs bathroom to relive himself before returning and acting like nothing had happened. Was he self-conscious? Was he afraid of Armin seeing him? The blond didn't think so – Jean was fairly confident with his appearance and his abilities so surely it wouldn't be something like that. So what else could it be? Was Jean a virgin? They hadn't really talked about past relations but even Armin had had his fair share of experience (not that it was much, just that one time back in 10th grade when Eren and he were "experimenting" and they hadn't even gone all the way) so he was sure Jean had had his own fling or two. Then again, Armin was pretty sure he was the first guy the older boy had been with. He smiled, that was it – Jean was just nervous is all. He probably didn't know how things worked between two guys and if Armin knew Jean, he knew that boy was probably scared of hurting Armin or something. It was sweet if he thought of it that way. He chuckled into his hand – Jean could be really cute sometimes.

* * *

A week later, Armin found himself in his kitchen, preparing snacks for him and Jean, who was lounging in the living room. His grandmother was away for the weekend and as far as Armin was concerned, this was the perfect chance to seduce Jean. Though perhaps seduce was too strong of a word, he really just wanted to show that he was perfectly fine getting intimate – there was no need for Jean to run to the bathroom to relieve himself every time he got too excited.

Armin already had it all planned out too. He would bring Jean snacks, they would watch TV or something and then, as per usual, they'd probably start making out and he would straddle Jean and straight up tell him he wants him – Armin blushed at the thought. He wasn't one for being so assertive, but he would if he needed to be and judging by the past few weeks – he needed to.

When he walked into the living room however, Jean was asleep on the couch, arms spread on the back of the chair and head tilted back and mouth open – he looked cute. Armin liked this side of Jean – not a lot of people got to see it because the brunet wasn't one to let his guard down and was always trying to act like he was cool, which he was at times, but the easily flustered Jean was the real Jean.

With a sigh, Armin set the tray with snacks – homemade cookies – and drinks down on the coffee table before sitting next to the sleeping Jean.

"What should I do?" he mumbled to himself, absently chewing on his thumb nail as he thought. Normally he would just let Jean sleep and he'd read a book or something - just being next to one another was enough, but…

Armin huffed, gaze dropping to his lap in annoyance, "I was really excited."

He turned to look at Jean, still fast asleep (how could he fall asleep so quickly? It took Armin at least thirty minutes to do so). 'Actually…', he thought. This could actually work out in his favor. Armin smiled, quickly whipping up a new plan in his head – yeah, this would be perfect.

* * *

Jean liked to imagine he was a very light sleeper, something it turned out he wasn't – otherwise he wouldn't be in this situation in the first place. Or maybe his subconscious wanted this so badly that he unconsciously played along. He had thought it was a dream – a very realistic one, mind you – because there was no way his sweet, cute, little Armin would ever do something like this in real life.

He had felt a light pressure on his legs and in his dream Armin was straddling him – sitting on his lap and fitting oh so perfectly. Thin arms slid over his shoulders and slender fingers weaved through his hair – blunt nails lightly scarping against his scalp and man did that feel good. A hot tongue ran up the side of his neck and Jean groaned – Armin had never done something like that - granted Jean never gave him the chance to, but damn this dream felt so realistic. It almost made him sad this wasn't really happening. There was no time to reflect on it however, as he felt those magic fingers slip from his hair and trail down the side of his face, and then across his collarbone. And now his shirt was being unbuttoned and those sinful lips were pressing against his chest, languid tongue tracing the skin there. Mm, he wanted to touch Armin too, so he dropped his arms from the couch and wrapped them around the lithe waist of his dream lover, large hands dipping in the back of Armin's jeans and lightly squeezing his ass through his boxers.

"Jean," Armin moaned and the brunet could imagine that angelic voice, slightly husky with excitement perfectly, "Are you awake now?"

… what?

The brunet groggily opened his eyes to see Armin staring at him - cheeks red and eyes swimming with lust - and suddenly the taller boy was becoming increasingly more aware of the weight of Armin on him and the way he could feel each breath the blond took and he never had a good imagination so he was a bit confused as to how he could have ever believed this was a dream. But! But Armin doing this – it was too far-fetched! Armin was so timid and cute and tiny and innocent and—

"Oh god," Jean gasped when Armin ground his ass downwards on his lap and fuck he was really hard and there was no way Armin didn't feel it and okay Armin had obviously asked for this but surely he didn't realize what he was getting himself into! So he slipped his hands out of Armin's pants and instead placed them on his shoulder, pushing him away slightly, "Armin, why are you all over me?"

Which probably wasn't the right thing to say because now his lover looked a bit annoyed.

"Why do you think I'm all over you?" was his sarcastic reply – oh god Armin always got a bit snippy whenever he thought people were being particularly stupid, "Isn't it obvious?" and then he was grinding against him again and Jean couldn't help the squawk that slipped from his mouth – how embarrassing.

"Don't do that!"

Ah, now Armin was frowning.

"Why not?"

"Because…" he trailed off – if he admitted this Armin would surely think he was a pervert, but he didn't like keeping things from people – he was an open person and proud of it – especially of Armin, "Because I can't control myself around you and if you keep doing that" (_that_ being the way Armin was still gyrating his hips like a fucking professional dancer), "I won't be held responsible for my actions. You probably aren't aware of this, but whenever you touch me I just – I only want more and I don't want to force you into anything you can't handle and that's why when you do stuff like this even though you don't mean to excite me so much, I just want to pin you down and have my way with you. But I know I can't do that because you are so small and innocent and you wouldn't be able to handle it and I'm sorry – so stop… please."

He was expecting Armin to look confused – maybe even a little bit mortified that something as simple as kissing and grinding made Jean so excited, but instead Armin was smiling softly – the one where his lips quirked up and his eyes closed and he looked really, really cute.

"But I want you to have your way with me."

Oh god. No. Jean felt like his head was going to explode (both of them for that matter).

"Don't say things like that – I can't… handle it."

Armin was still smiling though, but he was finally looking embarrassed himself and Jean patted his back lightly, when Armin suddenly lurched forward and buried his face in his neck.

"You're not the only one you know – I get excited too. So touch me – all you want, because I want it too."

"Armin…" he could honestly say he wasn't expecting the blond to say that.

"I'm a guy too – so let's just do it already."

Yup. Jean was officially dead. No doubt about it. Gone was his image of a pure, angelic Armin and in his place was well… Your average teenager, he guessed he shouldn't be so shocked – if he thought about it, it was pretty realistic. But just to be sure, "You're serious?"

"As serious as I'll ever be." And that was it.

Armin squeaked in surprise when suddenly Jean's hands were wedging their way under his thighs and the taller boy was twisting his upper body while lifting the boy slightly so he could drop him on the space next to them.

"You're eager," Armin commented as Jean crawled on top of him, sliding between Armin's thighs, who spread his legs the best he could (the back of the couch was proving to be problematic and in the way) both hands on either side of Armin's head as Jean hovered over him.

"I waited a long time," he responded before dipping his head and nipping at Armin's collarbone much like Armin had done to him earlier, his right hand slipping to Armin's thigh so he could hoist the appendage up, Armin hooking his leg around his waist.

It was a nice position, and Armin could feel just exactly how excited Jean was for this, what with his clothed cock pressing up against his ass, but he really couldn't take his clothes off in this position.

"Mm Jean wa-" he protested, only to be cut off by his lover's lips claiming his own, the taller boy not really listening as he used his free hand to grab Armin's own and intertwined their fingers – still thrusting forward against Armin with no rhythm whatsoever.

Armin groaned against Jean's lips – again, this was nice and all – but he had been expecting a bit more, but Jean seemed pretty content just rubbing his arousal against him so Armin slipped his left hand between them and slipped his hand down the front of his pants, stroking his own cock in time with Jean's sloppy thrusts.

"Ah~" Armin gasped, tearing his lips away from Jean's for some much needed air - they weren't going as far as he had wanted but this was good, especially when he threw his head back and Jean took advantage of his exposed neck and sucked at the pulse there.

It wasn't much longer before Jean's grunts grew louder - Armin's own voice picking up with short, breathy gasps of "Jean". A split second later, Jean was calling his name out as he reached his climax and Armin hurriedly tugged at his erection just the way he liked; intent on reaching his own completion before Jean was collapsing on top of him and the blond allowed his leg to slip from Jean's waist and hang awkwardly off the edge of the couch – seriously this thing was too small.

"Sorry for squishin' you," Jean grumbled, his chin resting atop the blond's shoulder; though Armin didn't mind – he actually kind of liked the weight pressing on him.

"It's alright," Armin mumbled, even though his hand was still awkwardly shoved down his pants and stuck between them.

"I'm tired," Jean grumbled sleepily as he turned his face to press a kiss against the smaller boy's cheek, hand tightening with Armin's own – who squeezed back gently.

"We can nap," Armin suggested and Jean nodded against his neck – drifting to sleep almost immediately, leaving Armin to stare up at the ceiling. He couldn't say he didn't enjoy it, because he did, but for all the talk Jean had about not holding back - he had been expecting a bit more.

He didn't have it in his heart to be angry though, "It seems I overestimated your libido," he whispered aloud – Jean wouldn't hear him anyway. It was a bit endearing though – who would have thought that big bad Jean would be the less experienced one.

Armin giggled, "You're the innocent one," before snuggling against his chest the best he could, before allowing himself to drift off as well. It wasn't much, but it was enough – they'd get there eventually.


End file.
